Providing a reliable operation device for energized and operable implants has proven to be difficult. The hostile environment of the body affects all parts of an implant and moving parts are particularly sensitive to bodily fluids and fibrotic tissue growth. Fibrotic tissue will eventually surround and enclose all foreign matter placed in the body which risks affecting the function of an implant. A more reliable, general purpose operation device for operable implants would thus be advantageous.